


Once Upon A Trance

by Precipice



Series: The D'sney Mythos [4]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Basically a parody of the Disney song 'Once Upon A Dream', Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who decided to watch 'The Sleeping Beauty' and immediately after read 'The Call of Cthulhu'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Trance

_The Cthulhu Mythos meets Disney, as performed by Henry Anthony Wilcox._  
  
 I know you -  
I gawked at you once upon a trance.  
I know you -  
A glance at your face is so perilous a glance.  
And I fear it's true,  
That nightmares are seldom all they seem...  
And since I saw you, I know what you'll do:  
You'll eat us all up  
Once you rise up out of the sea.  
  
Ia, ia, ia... 


End file.
